A Strange Circumstance
by Maeby16
Summary: Do things just go back to normal after Demigod Files: Stolen Chariot? Or do things get even stranger? Are your friends really your friends or could they be the enemy? Clarisse and Percy become family (not a couple) and Percy has to learn to deal. Chapter one is redone as of 6/24/17, other chapters to follow. Hey! I'm back! (Please don't shoot!)
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**A/N: Alrighty here's the new version of Chapter One. Let me know what ya'll think! Chapter Two should be out around June 30th - July 3rd.** **Percy Jackson and the Olympian belong to Rick Riordan**

Sally

Just like every other time Percy leaves to go to Camp, I close my eyes and _pray_ to the gods that he will come back to me alive. A tear slipped from my eyes in worry. Percy always seemed to end up in trouble, and there was no way for me to help. I know my son is powerful, but I can't help but worry. Paul comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my shoulders. He squeezed my arm gently as he stood silently beside me.

"He'll be fine," sounding more confident than how I felt at that moment. Paul coaxed me over to a kitchen stool before moving to the coffee pot. He fixed both of our cups before coming back to the counter.

"Have you heard back from Ares yet, Sally?" He asked as he sat down across from me. Before I could respond, a flash of light filled the room. A man with fiery eyes stepped out of the light and smirked. Standing before us was Ares, God of War.

 **Line Break**

Ares left dramatically in a puff of smoke. Paul and I both breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed back into our seats. Despite my misgivings, the conversation had gone well. Secretly I worried if Ares resentment for Percy would allow him to help his daughter. But, even if he was unwilling to show it, he did love her. I was pulled out of my thoughts as Paul started to laugh. I looked over at him and raised an eyebrow, amused at my husband's ridiculous behavior.

"I just realized something." He said. I kept staring, waiting for him to explain.

"Well, if you forget for a second that they're demigods, we just adopted a teenage girl while we still have a teenage boy in the house. The arguing and sarcasm levels just increased," he joked grinning. I laughed softly. I understood what he meant; we just went from one teenager to two.

Percy

I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, a smile stretching across my face as my hand rested against Thalia's tree. Sighing happily, I opened my eyes and walked down Half-Blood Hill running my hand across the pine tree. After suffering through a whole school year, I was finally back at camp. Between the Greek monsters and the monstrous teachers, it felt more like it had been a lifetime ago since last summer. Looking at the bottom of the hill, I could see my two best friends, Annabeth and Grover, casually waiting for me.

"Hey Perce!" Grover bayed before tackling me in a bear – I mean goat – hug. "It's almost been a WHOLE YEAR since I've seen you!" I laughed and dragged myself up from the ground, but I kept an arm around his shoulders because I had missed Grover just as much. It just wasn't the same being at school without Grover there trying to eat the Styrofoam trays or limping his way through gym class.

"What's up Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth's gray eyes glinted at me as she grabbed my hand, pulling me the rest of the way up. "Now that you're back, archery will be more…entertaining," she teased me. I pretended to flip my hair as I stuck my nose in the air and started strutting off. She and Grover laughed and jogged to catch up to me.

"What do you say about heading to the arena and practicing?" She smirked, "I bet I can beat you." She taunted me even though we both knew there was a good chance it would be me beating her instead. I pulled my pen out of my pocket, uncapping it.

"You're on!" I yelled before running to the arena where already I could hear sword fighting in progress. As I slid in, I could see Clarisse hacking away at some dummies off to the side. She raised her head already glaring at whoever had been brave enough to interrupt her practice. When our eyes met, an almost unnoticeable smile crossed her face. I waved, but she turned away when Annabeth knocked Grover into the arena.

"That's just rude!" Grover pouted at Annabeth as she stood over him triumphantly.

"No that's strategy," she smugly walked over to me, "ready to start?" I gave her a nod, and we began to circle each other. After a while, I saw Clarisse move towards the stands, but she kept a good amount of distance between her and Grover. After another 30 minutes, we called a water break; it was 2-1, and I was winning. I grinned, teasing Annabeth and in return, I received an irritated look. The two of us moved back over to where Grover was sitting. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Clarisse glancing over at us as I talked with Annabeth and Grover.

"What is it?" I was getting slightly aggravated over the looks she kept sending me; what was her problem? She shifted and glared back at me, but paused before speaking.

"Did you tell anyone?" Her voice was sharp. I fought to roll my eyes at her question. Of all things to bother her it was this.

"Of course not," I said in a 'duh' tone, and then just to aggravate her, "did you?" Her eyes had narrowed before she stormed off. I smiled. It was so easy to get under her skin; it was almost worth the beating I knew she would dish out later. Annabeth watched her leave before turning on me.

"What was that about?" Her cold eyes were calculating like she thought she could figure it out on willpower alone. I felt a spark of unease as I looked into her eyes. Something was brewing behind them that worried me, but I couldn't place it. I shook it off as Grover seconded her question.

"Just something that happened during the school year. I promised Clarisse I wouldn't breathe a word about it to anyone though." I warned them. "If you want to know then you'll have to ask _her_ about it." Both looked dejected. They knew as well as I that she wouldn't go for that. Then the conch horn blew, signaling dinner. As we walked towards the pavilion, we ran into Clarisse again.

"We're still enemies, got it punk?" Clarisse followed her message through with a punch to my arm before pushing past us. I rubbed my new bruise in slight surprise. The punch wasn't as hard as it once would have been. I made a motion silently saying 'see?' as I looked over at my friends.

 **A/N: all reviews are welcome if you wish to. I'm not asking for anyone to hold back opinions, but please be polite and considerate of other reviewers and myself. Anyone with constructive advise is welcome to point out any errors!**

 ***Hands out red pens***

 **"Okay get to work! "**

 **Thank you!**

 **-Chelsey**


	2. Chapter 2: Percy Has A Sister?

**A/N: I am so sorry! I know this chapter is way later than anyone was expecting and I apologize for that. I let life get me down to the point where I didn't feel like working on this. But I am reworking the chapters to move up some of the action so hang on with me! Hopefully I will have anther chapter for you before the end of the month, so thanks to everyone who has stayed by me through this and thank God it's spring!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians!**

Clarisse

I jogged towards my cabin after leaving the arena. I know on some level Percy would never talk about what had happened, but that didn't stop me from worrying. In the back of my mind, I could see the day of the quest replaying over and over again. I shook my head to clear it, but I couldn't forget what Deimos and Phobos had done. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust to the lack of light in the cabin. The hairs raised on the back of my neck. I jerked my shield up and covered my head. Just in time, as a blow whipped through the air towards me. The clang of metal rang in my ears as I stumbled back. Suddenly the lights flickered on as the other person began laughing.

"Good girl!" My father's voice boomed; I fought a cringe of fright before bowing down to my father, Lord Ares. I straightened as he made himself comfortable on the edge of one of the bunks.

"Hello, father," I spoke formally, staring intently at the armor covering his chest. I was unable to meet his eyes as my body stiffened. He motioned me closer before laying his paw of a hand on my shoulder. Startled, I looked up to meet his eyes and was surprised to see them soften as he spoke.

"I'm sorry you have lost your mother, Clarisse." Ares still spoke in his characteristically gruff way, even though his words were kind. I tried to blink away my tears while he maneuvered me around to sit beside him on the bunk.

"Someone has offered to adopt you, daughter, and I want you to think this through carefully before answering either way." He paused, "The family lives near here and knows about the Greek gods."

"How is that possible? Even so, why would they want to take in a demigod?" I asked warily, no one in their right mind would take in a danger magnet for no reason.

"Are you paying them to keep me?" I said suspiciously. That was the only reason that explained why someone would agree to this. He looked at me ruefully.

"Not a bad idea," he said thoughtfully. "But this couple came to me and asked to take you in because their son is also a demigod." I narrowed my eyes.

"Who?" He scolded a little.

"I'm not the punk's biggest fan, but his mother is known for being pretty resilient with all the demigod stuff. Percy Jackson's mother and stepfather want to adopt you." He watched my face carefully as he dropped the bomb. I was shocked, why would his mother want to adopt me of all people? I didn't know how to feel; half of me was happy, but the other half was afraid it wasn't real.

"Why are you okay with this?" I barked out as I somehow gained the courage to glare at my father.

"I thought you got along with the punk!" He hollered back as both our faces heated up in anger.

"We're enemies! And you hate him!" I yelled back and jumped to my feet.

"But you get along with him?!" Ares argued back more confused than anything. I paused, I guess it could be someone worse than fish boy, but part of me still worried that it was too good to be true. Father plowed on as I became silent.

"This is a way for you to be able to get out into the world. This way you can still go to school and still be close to camp and Olympus. And you'll be with a family that accepts and understands monsters and demigod problems. Sally Blofis is a clear-sighted mortal ya know." I still didn't respond. I don't know why I hesitated, I mean if Percy becomes a problem I can pound him to the ground. I looked at my father and slowly nodded.

"Alright, now you need to tell the rest of your siblings," Ares smirked at me before flashing out. I cringed in dread.

"Hey Clarisse, we got a message from dad saying to meet you here, what's going on?" Sherman poked his head around the door jamb. I grimaced before becoming stern.

"Father came to inform me that a family wishes to adopt me," I gritted out. Hopefully, they would leave it at that. The rest of the cabin crowded in behind him.

"Why would a family want to adopt a demigod?" sneered Sherman. He crossed his arms and looked at me expectantly. I narrowed my eyes and straightened up.

"One that has a demigod as a son, that's which kind."

"What demigod?" Mark asked suspiciously before joining Sherman at the door. I took a deep breath.

"Percy Jackson." I walked out of the cabin before they could react. I know that most of them would be angry even though I clearly had father's blessing. The few left didn't care if I lived or died. I had seen the dark look on Sherman's face. I know he planned to make my life hell, I smirked. I wish them luck; they were going to need it. On the way to the pavilion, I ran into Percy. I knocked the punk out of my way, just like usual.

Percy

I sat down at my table with the smell of burning food clogging my nose. At least it smells good, I thought, I don't know what I would do if it stunk. Picturing people holding their noses as they scraped their offerings into the fire made me chuckle. I dug into my plate of BBQ and sipped on my blue coke. Chiron galloped to me not long after.

"Percy you have some visitors at the Big House." If I didn't know better, I would think that Chiron found something amusing, and that worried me slightly. I usually didn't find things as funny as the immortals did, so I scraped the rest of my dinner into the flames sorrowfully.

I followed Chiron up to the Big House, "Soooo, who's waiting for me?" I looked at him hesitantly as I stopped near the porch. He smiled at me kindly as a group moved around the wrap-around porch. I turned and stood in front of me was my parents, Paul Blofis, and Ares. My hands clenched at my sides when I saw Ares, and steam nearly came out of my ears. I glowered at him, and he smirked back while swinging his sword. Dad rolled his eyes and smacked the back of Ares' head.

"Cut it out. We're not here to watch you two battle it out again." He sounded exasperated. Mom watched worriedly out of the corner of her eye before turning to me.

"Percy, how has your first day back been?" She reached a hand up and began brushing my hair back, "I really should've had your hair cut before you left this morning."

"Mom," I laughingly pushed her hands away from my hair, "I've only been gone for a few hours, and I don't need a haircut yet." I smiled at my mom, the most amazing lady ever. Paul stepped up beside her.

"So, have you seen that girl you helped during the school year?" He asked shifting around.

"Clarisse? Yeah, why?" I was confused about why they would be asking about her. Why would they come out here to demand I have a haircut and ask about Clarisse? I was becoming suspicious again.

"Well honey, because," Mom began before Ares interrupted her.

"Because punk, I had some questions to ask her." I became angry instantly.

"Then what do you want with me," I snarled, "and don't you dare ever interrupt a woman when she's talking." I glared at him as I moved forward. Poseidon stepped up from behind me and laid a calming hand on my shoulder.

"Ares quit trying to provoke my son. Percy, your mother has offered to adopt someone. What do you think?" Adopt? Who? I just stared at them blankly.

"Like a mortal or a demigod?" I asked baffled. Of course, I was okay with it, but I didn't see why they were asking me.

"I mean I'm fine with it, but who, and why?" Mom and Paul stepped forward.

"You talked about this girl, and to me, it sounded like what she needed was a stable, caring family to help her," she paused. I still couldn't figure out who they were talking about, I mean, that description fits most of us at Camp Half-Blood.

"Who?" I asked.

"Clarisse." I stared from face to face waiting for someone to say it was just a joke, but everyone looked dead serious.

"Have you asked her yet? I don't see her agreeing to this," I said doubtfully.

"I already talked to her punk," Ares spat at me, "she agreed." Huh, I guess I have a new sister.

Clarisse

If I turned just right, then I could see all of them standing on the porch at the Big House, talking. I shifted my weight and straightened a little in the shade of the armory. After a few more minutes I saw Percy begin making his way towards the cabins again. I raised a hand to catch his attention and stayed where I was. He started walking towards me with a poker face on; I was uneasy because I couldn't tell what he was thinking. He stopped a few feet away from me and just stared at me.

"I always wanted a sister," he teased smiling at me. My jaw dropped before I snapped out of it and punched him in the shoulder. He burst into guffaws and staggered away. I fought it, but I began smiling back at him as he made a fool of himself. He sobered up and asked me a question.

"Are you really okay with this?" I could tell he was serious.

"Yeah punk, I'm sure." He stepped forward and pulled me into a hug. I resisted at first before giving in. I could feel tears come to my eyes, I couldn't remember the last time someone had hugged me, and I found comfort in it.

"Thanks," I whispered. Percy just hugged me tighter.

 **A/N: Again let me know what you think! Am I getting the characters even slightly close! Just a warning they will probably become more OOC the further we go, so if I am wayyy off don't freak out too much :) I am horrible about reading author notes so if you are reading this then you are awesome and a better person than me. Oh, and just so ya know there are two main reasons I am back to writing this story: my very amazing and encouraging cousin, and the fanfic The Queen's Champion by Anaklusmos14. Oh my goodness the amount of stories where the characters read The Queen's Champion, it makes me crazy happy!**

 **Thanks!**


End file.
